An electronic cigarette (“c-cigarette” or “e-Cig”) is a device that emulates tobacco cigarette smoking, by producing smoke replacement (e.g. vapor or aerosol) that may be similar in its physical sensation, general appearance, and sometimes flavor (i.e., with tobacco fragrance, menthol taste, added nicotine etc.). The device may use heat, ultrasonic energy, or other means to vaporize/aerosolize a liquid (for example based on propylene glycol, or glycerin, for example including taste and fragrance ingredients) solution into an aerosol mist. The vaporization may be similar to nebulizer or humidifier vaporizing solutions for inhalation. The generated mist may be sensed similar to cigarette smoke.
A common problem in electronic cigarettes (“e-Cigs”) may be burning. Burning may occur when a cartridge filled with a liquid becomes empty. In other words, burning may occur when the liquid has evaporated or been vaporized as part of the e-Cig smoking process. Burning may result in bad taste and less pleasure when smoking. A smoker of an e-Cig may not be able to predict when the burning will occur.